The Meteor Program
by Ghost of Fish and Bardic Jester
Summary: High School can be hard, but imagine having the entire school against you, and being part of a prestigious program that none of you were supposed to get into. Welcome to the Meteor Program and all of it's faults. AU, 1xR, 2xH,
1. A Weak Entrance

AN- Well this is our first attempt at a Gundam Wing story. Ghost of Fish had already done a highschool fic before. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer- We do not own Gundam Wing or any of the Gundam Wing characters. We do own the plot and all that happens in it.

Cold air touched his skin. It shivered down his back all the way to his legs. Omens, he never liked bad omens. He entered through the big doors in front of him to find a wide open hall, it's ceiling hung like a drape, while the corridors that exited it seemed to snake away in all ways. There was an upper balcony that hugged the wall on three sides of the hall. The floors were made out of a cold marble like substance that, at the time, he could not recognize.

He followed the path which he had been forced to remember. He chanted it in his head, trying to make it into some kind of a song. He turned right to follow a path that seemed to be the first way he was supposed to go. He then turned left, went straight, right, then up a flight of stairs. It was hard to make these instructions into a song, or even put them to a beat, but he tried anyway. He failed though, it sounded terrible.

When he got to where he was suppose to go he opened a Maple door that lead into some kind of an office. The door had a Celtic design on it, which was on the center. On the top was a window which had a name he did not recognize on it. When he had opened it, he found that there was no squeak from lack of oil. Also it felt heavy in his hands, making him wonder how the total build of the door was.

In the room he saw four other teenagers sitting in chairs that were in a semi-circle around a large desk where a man was sitting. Noticing that there was an empty seat in the semi circle he walked up to it and sat down. He looked around the room for a second, noticing every one of them was staring at him. He just shrugged, then turned to the man who was sitting behind the big desk and said "nice door you have there."

The man smiled slightly before saying "Duo Maxwell I presume?" Duo clapped his hands slowly and then nodded. "Fantastic, one of them is insane," the man whispered under his breath. "Well, I would like to welcome you all to this school of ours. You five are the first who are going through the Meteor program, so we all expect a lot from you all. Then again there should be no room for failure if you guys were chosen for the Meteor Program. Your schedules are on my desk and I wish you all a good day." The man then got up and walked away.

The five of them sat in the seats for a minute until one of them stood up, walked over, grabbed his schedule and walked after the other man. They all followed suit not long after and parted ways. Duo looked at his schedule and found that his first class was one in a place where he had no idea where it was. He looked around to try to find the other people only to find that they had all disappeared. He decided to walk until he just found the room. Which when he thought about it later, was a very bad idea since he had very bad direction.

He walked slowly down the empty halls for a couple of minutes. Class must have already started since there was no one anywhere to be found. He swore that he was would have never found it if he had not finally found someone else walking in hall with him. He ran up to the person quickly fearing that if he had been too slow that he was not going to be able to find anyone else. He practically jumped in front of the girl. It looked like he had scared her for a second but that went away. He extended his arm and showed the schedule to the girl and asked as politely as he could "Do you have any fucking clue where I am supposed to be?"

The girl was taken aback by this request. She stared at him for a second before looking over the schedule. "Well, it looks like you are suppose to be at room 32C"

Duo sighed for a second. Then he looked at her and asked "Could you take me there? I am new here as you can guess and then didn't give me any instructions other then that schedule."

"Sure," the girl smiled. She was wearing a purple sweatshirt and a black beret. "Hey you are in the Meteor program right?"

Duo ignored her question and kept walking. He then breathed in deeply and more half whispered then actually said "yes."

The girl then smiled more. "Then aren't you supposed to be some kind of genius. I had to practically beg to even be able to try to get into that thing. Everyone was surprised that no one in this school got accepted and only people from, you know, your schools got in."

Duo then smiled. This had been the first time anyone had ever called him a genius. He sighed a little though, he knew that it wasn't the whole truth, but it was nice. "Well I don't know. I was surprised too when I found out that I got in. There were probably smarter people in L2."

"L2? I live near there. I actually used to go there for a bit. My name's Hilde. What is yours?" The girl seemed to be beaming now. Everybody had known that the five kids in the meteor program were a mystery. There was this need of information on these people. They had out done every single kid in this school and Earth was supposed to be the most prestigious school in the city. Now Hilde had something that could make her know one of the students or at least make her closer to him then all other students.

"The God of Death," Duo whispered, Hilde stared at him as if she didn't hear him, after a second Duo finally said "Duo." He had not liked it at L2, and this place didn't look too promising. "I don't remember any Hilde's in L2 so I guess that is too bad. How far away is this classroom?"

Hilde sighed, she was really hoping that he would recognize her. She didn't recognize him but there was always a chance that they did know each other. She had went to L2 for a couple of years before her parents finally forced her to go to Earth. "Not that much farther now, it should be just down this hall. So the fact that you are in the meteor program might be why they didn't tell you anything. They just expected you to know everything. Plus I think the administration was a little angry that no students from Earth got chosen. Now the whole story about how five students from each of the L schools beat all of the students of Earth."

"Well they can eat shit. No one is capable of knowing there way around this school without a guide." Duo was starting to not like this school. Their attitude better change soon or this place was going to suck. When they finally got to the classroom they stared at each other for a second before Duo finally said "Is there some way I can talk to you later?"

Hilde smiled deeper, she was having a party in her mind, she had befriended a meteor student. "Yes well my locker is number 7425, it is near where I first met you. Now I should go or my teacher is going to get suspicious on why it took so long for me to get a single book." She ran off after that.

Duo stared at her for a second, before scrambling as fast as he could to get a note book out to write down the number. Memorization was never an easy thing for Duo. When he finished writing down stuff in his book he looked up and saw another teen walk up to him. "Get lost?" Duo asked.

"How would I do that? Anyway no, I was talking to a girl." The guy said.

Duo looked at him for a second before smiling and saying "Yeah me too."

"Annoyed the hell out of me," The teen said before walking into the classroom. Duo stared at him for a second before quickly following him into the classroom.

In the room there were five normal student's desks. In the front was a large wooden desk with a ton of papers on it. There was a black board that covered three walls, filled with quotes and equations. Around the black boards were the most complicated posters you have ever seen.

The teacher had long white hair with these strange glasses on. He just stared at the two of them for a couple of seconds before saying "You two are awfully late, this better not happen again. Heero, you better do better then this, I don't want to have to regret anything. Sit down both of you, shut up, do what I say."

Duo didn't really understand what the man was talking about, something that he noticed quickly was that there was only one other student in the class. He smiled widely about this, so maybe he wasn't the only one who got lost. Duo sat to the left of Heero, while the other kid sat two desks to his right. In a couple of minutes the blonde haired one walked into the classroom. He muttered many apologies and told the teacher he was never going to be late again. The guy then walked around a bit before sitting next to Duo and the other kid. Then in ten minutes the door opened and a Chinese looking boy walked in and sat next to the other guy. The teacher almost didn't notice him walk in and when The teacher tried to get more information out of him he just stayed silent.

These were some weird kids, and were going to take some getting used to.

AN- Well that chapter went well. It is the shortest of the chapters so expect longer in the future. Please R&R


	2. A Rough First Day

AN- Well this is chapter two. You get a much better feel for the story in this chapter.

Disclaimer- We do not own Gundam Wing or any of the Gundam Wing characters. We do own the plot and all that happens in it.

Quatre looked around the small classroom. His four companions all looked very different. Most notably the teen sitting beside him with long hair that has been braided up. He also seemed to be the most relaxed out of the others. They all seemed to be so tense and he had to admit he was feeling very tense at the moment as well. The professor standing in front of the five teens had long white hair with these strange glasses on. After he introduced himself he called for four other professors to come into the classroom. Once those other professors and made their way into the class each looking more strange after the other the first one started talking again. "Welcome to the Meteor program where each one of us have hand selected one of you to be apart of this very hard and intense program. Mostly all of your classes will be with just you five. Not to have to feel too distant from the rest of the school you will be attending Physical Education, An elective of your choice and an ethics class with the other students in your grade. Since you are going to be spending a lot of time together why don't you introduce yourselves, starting with you Heero,"

"I am Heero Yuy, I come from L1," and that was all he said. Quatre thought it was very brief but at least now he knew who that guy was though Heero did ring a bell when it came to some of the fights that took place there.

The next one to stand up was the teen with the long braided hair. "Hello all my name is the God of Death, I mean, Duo Maxwell. I come from L2 and was known for my brains and my braids," He then sat down.

Quatre then got up from his seat. "Um my name is Quatre Raberba Winner. From L4, It is a pleasure," he then quickly sat back down. Looked from side to side, and it barely even looked like anyone paid any attention to what he had just said.

Next up was a teen who had very large bangs that covered more than half of his face. "I am Trowa Barton, I come from L3"

Finally it was a more Chinese looking student. "Wu Fei Chang, L5" and he sat down. Quatre had to admit these were not the most colorful personalities he had ever met, well with the exception of Duo.

The teacher who had asked them to introduce themselves sighed loudly for the five of them to hear. It was quite obvious that he was expecting a little more then that. The other four teachers then left the room and the first one started their lesson.

After a while the class finally finished and the five of them left. They all walked out of the classroom and walked across the hall where their next class was to be held. They stood there silently for five minutes and not one of them said anything. Eventually Duo walked off saying something about exploring. Quatre waited in two more minutes of silence before he finally decided to abandon this train wreck.

He walked down the halls until he heard someone calling his name. He turned around quickly to see a large group of guys run at him. It was the Maguanacs, the only people he actually knew who went to Earth. They were kind of a gang, but they generally just did nothing.

"Hey Quatre! What's up man? We've been looking for you," Rashid said to Quatre. They then all said they're hello's and such soon after. Quatre was technically the leader of them and they never did hang out very much. Although now that they went to the same school, Quatre expected to never be able to lose them.

The bell rang out then and they parted ways. Quatre asked them where most of their classes were going to be. He was hinting that it was because he wanted to hang out with them, while truthfully he just wanted to know where to go to avoid them. He didn't feel like talking with them.

When he got back to his next class Wu Fei, Trowa and Heero hadn't seemed to have move. He wondered if they had at all. He doubted it though. The main difference though was a bunch of girls had come up and talked to them. But since the bell went they all headed off. The three of them did not seem that pleased though that they were granted the girls company. "If I'd have known this school was full of overly hyper thickheaded girls I'd never would have signed up," Heero said randomly when Quatre was first approaching.

"Ah come on they just wanted to say hello, remember we are the new kids and everyone wants to know who we are," Trowa said in response to what Heero had said.

Wu Fei wasn't that pleased though and just let out a "Weaklings," From that moment on Quatre new that it was going to be hard to befriend anyone one these guys since they looked like the most unsocial bunch of guys he had ever met.

The teacher then finally showed up and let the students in. This classroom looked almost exactly like the one they were just in, It was a small class with 5 desks in a semi circle surrounding the main desk which this time was occupied by a man with a very strange looking nose. After the four of them were settled down Duo finally came into the classroom and sat down saying something about how nice most people are. The class went on for quite a while until it was finally done. The bell rang once again and it appeared to be some kind of lunch period. The five teens made their way out of the class and looked how crowded the hallway had become. Before any of them could go anywhere they were greeted by a senior female.

"Hello you must be the five students of the Meteor program. I am Une, I represent OZ the student council and would like to welcome you to our school Earth. Oh there is someone outside who said he wanted to speak to you five," She then walked away. Quatre looked at her, she did not seem like a member of OZ. OZ is the student council of the school Earth, They were originally a group of students who wanted to make the school the best it could be. One of those ways was to remove all the bad things. Sometimes it the involved force. They had refused to let people from the L schools go on property of Earth during school hours, they got rid of all matters of things like drug dealers. They did as much extra curricular activities as possible, until they practically ran all teams and clubs. Eventually OZ took total control of the student council and most dealings of the school. After there numbers grew, they started to want even more control. When they felt that a student from Earth was not "performing" well in OZ's eyes, then OZ would give them a good talking too. They even would send out teams to certain L school's to show certain groups of the dominance of OZ and Earth. Since they had the backing of the Romefeller Family who donated a lot of money too Earth and certain staff members, they seemed to have enough control to bend the rules whenever necessary. The Five of them knew who OZ was.

After a few seconds the five of them started to make their way out of the hallway and towards outside. Quatre wanted to know who would be asking for them, but since it was OZ who informed them he knew it couldn't be good and it appeared his companions all felt somewhat the same way as they all exited the school. Once outside they could see about 5 or six students there waiting for them, each had a black wrist band on which meant they were from OZ. Once they got close enough Quatre and the rest stopped. Quatre did not like what he was seeing. At that moment Wu Fei and Heero both looked ready for a fight.

Then one of them came forward before Wu Fei and Heero had time to react. "Woah woah woah hey we don't want trouble. I am Otto, I am here to just inform you that just because you are part of some very high course that you do not own this school and you still got to answer to OZ just like everyone else."

"If Treize sent you to just tell us that why did he send five other guys with you. How about you prove your superiority because words are for weaklings," Wu Fei says.

That of course hit hurt the pride of one of the OZ people and he started rushing towards Wu Fei when Otto said "Stop Nichol you fool!" but it was to late for he threw one punch at Wu Fei that was the caught right away by Wu Fei who then kneed him in the chest. The other 4 then headed straight to the five teens. Otto being the only intelligent one made sure he stayed out of the fight. Quatre knew now that he had to get his hands dirty if he wants to or not. After then finally clashed with the five teens Trowa could be seen jumping right over the bunch. One approached Quatre, he swung at Quatre. He was able to dodge it when he got hit in the back by another. Quatre went to the ground for a second and saw the two looking at him when Wu Fei sucker punched one of them. Quatre still on the ground then looked for a second. He say Duo get a hit right in the face, Heero was blocking some punches from this one guy, Wu Fei got another good punch on that one guy. And Trowa dodging everything that came his way. Quatre's attention then got up and was able to get a good swing on the guy Wu Fei was dealing with this time sending him to the ground. The fighting lasted another thirty seconds or so and in the end most of the OZ guys were either on the ground or had run away leaving the five students standing there with some brushes but nothing serious.

The five of the stared at each other silently, Duo looked at each of them and smiled, "I got one," he said in glory. Heero then also smiled, which was the first time Quatre had seen him show any form of emotion. "I got two," Heero bragged. Then the silence stayed for another minute, before all of them parted ways. They knew that they were probably in a bad place all together. If a teacher found them here surrounded by some guys on the ground, would not be a good way to make a good first impression on the school.

Quatre walked around the halls alone for a bit before running into the Maguanacs again. They talked about all kinds of things, mostly that they were having trouble finding him and that they should have given better instructions on where they were going to be since Quatre didn't know his way around the school.

They continued talking to Quatre, who really was not saying anything back. Eventually Quatre mentioned how he hadn't eaten yet and that he should probably grab something before class started. They agreed and pointed Quatre towards the cafeteria. They were also about to follow Quatre but he convinced them that they didn't need to and that he would catch up to them later.

Quatre walked slowly towards the cafeteria and was surprised to find that when he got there that there was no line up for food. After he grabbed the stuff to eat he left the cafeteria quickly. After walking down a hall or two he ran into the other four of them who were sitting against a wall, and surprisingly, they weren't talking. Quatre sat next to them and thenb started to eat his lunch. A minute or two of silence followed until Duo finally broke the ice and started to say something.

"So what are you guys planning on taking for your elective?" He said standing up. He didn't really move, but he seemed more focused when he did that.

"Well I was thinking of music," Quatre said, jumping at the opportunity to actually talk with the other guys. Unluckily though, this was in vain as Wu Fei just grunted, Heero didn't say anything and Trowa shrugged.

Duo looked around hoping that someone else was going to answer until finally saying "Well I was thinking of taking up shop." Again though, no real reply and the conversation died once more.

Or at least it seemed until about five minutes later it was quite a shock when out of no where Trowa said "Performance Arts," And then a few minutes later again out of no where Heero said

"Horse back riding," Quatre then had to look at Heero for a second. Horse back riding? This was the second most serious up tight quite person he had ever met, the first being Wu Fei. Why in the world would he chose Horse back riding. Then almost all of their eyes went on Wu Fei who had kept his eyes closed in some kind of a sleep but more of a meditation.

Then he finally let out "Fencing," which seemed pretty apropriate Quatre thought. For almost the rest of the time no one had said anything. It most have been another ten minutes until the bell rang once again. Quatre then looked at his schedule and saw that the place he was sitting under was his next class. So he just waited there with the other four stone figures. An almost endless amount of fellow students walking by staring at them Quatre did find it kind of rude but he just let it slide. He then headed into class where they would stay for the rest of the day until finally school ended.

Quatre exited the school and looked at all the teens leaving the property. Because of its location almost all the students came here by car since there was no public transit to this part of the city. Since this place was so expensive if you were able to send your kid here you can pay for a vehicle. Quatre walked over to his old crummy looking hatchback car. He got in and looked to see if it was clear to go when Trowa on a motorcycle zoomed by him. The bike barely seemed to be functioning. He also saw Heero leave the parking lot in his large old pickup truck. Quatre then looked at all the other kids who had sports cars and new model cars. He started to see how much them a bunch of public folk were just so different than all these rich private kids. He then rode about a block when he saw Duo walking. He pulled over to Duo, "Hey Duo don't you have a vehicle you can take?"

Duo then turned and walked up to Quatre. "Na I am still working on mine to get it to work, it will take another month at least before I will be able to finish it. But thanks for the lift," without Quatre said anything Duo jumped into his car. "I was actually trying to keep up with Wu Fei but man that dude is fast, he is probably about 10 blocks by here by now," Without really saying anything Quatre started the car up again and then started to move. Quatre would not have been pleased with Duo just jumping into his car like that but he was going to offer him a ride anyway. Since Quatre wasn't saying anything and Duo was probably starting to get tired of all the silence he started to go on "So you are from the Winner family, didn't they put a lot of money into L4. Also has a very good shipping company going,"

"Yeah my father put a lot of money into L4, I have a lot of sisters who have all went there. He always wanted to give us the best education and he really believed in that school well he really believes in that neighborhood he has lived there since he was young. So of course he was so angry with me when I applied for this program and got accepted. But I just had to get away from that place and this was my way out, so where do you live?" Quatre asked.

"I live on Scythe Avenue it is right next to the auto district right near the scrap heap. You still live with your father right now. The dock area is quite a ways?" Duo said as he pointed at what appeared to be Wu Fei running along the road.

Quatre was silent for a second as they passed Wu Fei. He would have stopped to find out if he wanted a lift two but he already knew what the answer would be. "Na I am not living with my father right now. I am living with one of my sisters who has a small apartment near here, I basically got a hammock which I sleep on in a hallway. It is pretty crammed but it is fine." Well it was fine enough.

He wasn't too happy about how everything had been going. His father had totally overacted in Quatre's opinion and he barely was able to do this. It was what Quatre wanted though, and he was a little stubborn when it came to those things so he just went along with it.

"So do you live with your parents?" Quatre asked Duo. There was a silence that followed afterwards that Quatre hadn't planned on. Knowing that he had struck a tough place he was quickly going to change the subject but Duo answered before he could.

"I guess, well with my father. Although I was adopted a couple of years ago," he breathed deeply. Quatre quickly figured that this was not something that he should look into more.

They drove down towards L2, when they passed by it the concrete field was filled with kids. A few, Quatre guessed that Duo knew. The walls of the place were covered in graffiti and some windows seemed broken. L2 was not the best of the L schools, in fact most viewed it as the worst. Quatre wondered how a guy like Duo could survive there. L4 used to be that bad, or at least close too but when his first sister was going through it Quatre's father put a lot of money into getting the building repaired and starting programs to clean it up. This continued for many years as Quatre had many sisters. Quatre believed that that was one of the main reasons his father was so angry at Quatre not doing that. He was breaking tradition, and if there was anything that Quatre's father liked, was peace and tradition.

When they turned onto Scythe Avenue, Quatre was quite amazed by the place. The place was covered by some industrial plants and a lot of small houses which seemed to have their yards full of scrap metal. Duo lived in the end of the street in a house that looked pretty much like all the others. It had one floor and did not look too inviting. They drove into Duo's driveway and Duo got out. Quatre was about to drive away before Duo said loudly, "Now I get to show you my wheels!"

He walked over to the garage and opened the door to expose what had to be, in Quatre's opinion, the ugliest car ever made. It was missing essential parts, and every part seemed to have a different paint colour. "I am building up from scratch, I did it once before and sold it to a friend but this time I think I am going to use it myself."

"Yeah, it is a pretty long walk from here to the school, probably much farther then Wu Fei's," Quatre said looking over the partly finished car.

Duo smiled and rubbed a part of the roof. "I don't mind I like walking, clears my head. This thing is just going to make it one hell of a lot easier."

"So wait, you walked all the way there this morning then? You must have had to wake up extremely early," Quatre said. They both left the garage and Duo pulled down the door of it.

"I usually do" Duo said as Quatre walked to his car. "Thanks for the ride, now I got more then enough minutes to do my homework before I go to work."

"No problem" Quatre said as he got in his car and drove away. He drove through the whole area looking it seemed that everyone on the block would go over to the scrap heap and find anything they liked and put it in their backyard. After he turned the corner the second building on the left was this large gothic looking church. Out of this whole industrial area it stood out like a swore thumb. After a while he left the area and drove off to where he lived. Once he finally got to his place, or more his sister's place he walked in and noticed no one was home. Man he thought, and to think that was only the first day.

AN- Alright, next chapter is going to be even bigger. We are trying to make this not be a Gundam Wing set in a highschool but a Gundam Wing type story set in a High School. Please R&R


	3. Nothing Seems Perfect

AN- Okay here is the chapter that Heero stars in. We are just going to have that each character stars in one chapter in we get to chapter 6 where we will drop that.

I would like to thank phoenixfirekitsune for being the first and only person to review this story. We hope that many more are going to review in the future.

Disclaimer - We do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters from it. We do own the plot though.

Heero took the keys out of the ignition. He never liked this truck, he didn't even know what was so great about having a truck. He had bought not that long ago. Mainly for just going to school and such. He never thought too much about these things.

He opened his door and walked out the truck. The parking lot around Earth was big, and a little unorganized. He almost found himself in an accident twice yesterday leaving the school. The people who went to this school was not impressing him. They thought of themselves as such high ups and important, but they just appeared to him as fools. They all seemed to also want to befriend one of the Meteor kids, as if having one of them was going to make them instantly popular or stronger. Heero just thought it was stupid, and couldn't wait to go into class and away from the people of the school.

Right on cue a bunch of girls ran up to him. It also appeared to most of them that if they fucked a Meteor kid, that it would make them a woman. Too bad for them though, the meteor kids seemed to be the most unsocial people of the whole school.

Then Relena walked up to him. She had been strange. Right when Heero had left to go to his first class she had stumbled upon him in a bad mood. He had talked to her for a second and asked her to show him the way to his class. He thought in a large amount of anger in the fact that she obviously took him the long way there. She had seemed to be obsessed about him. He was not used to this.

"Hey Heero!" she said as she got towards him. She had golden blonde hair and always seemed to have a large army of girls following her every move. Heero rolled his eyes and wished he could avoid her but knew that that was going to be impossible.

So Heero just took a deep breath. "Hello Relena," He then hoped she would just take it as an average greeting and leave him alone but unfortunately it had to much to Heero's disgust become a conversation.

She walked right up to him. "So what are you planning on taking for your elective?" Now Heero got really upset that not only does she want to talk with Heero she also knows too much for Heero's liking. He just shrugged, tried not to say anything. "Oh you don't know, hey you should take horse back riding, I take that and I think it would be great if you were in a class with me," He again tried not to say anything. He for a few seconds tried to wait for an opportunity to leave. Then thankfully he got a chance when she heard someone call for her name. He quickly turned around and started to walk away. Once she had turned back around she noticed that he was almost out of sight. "Hey Heero! I'll see you at lunch."

Heero turned a corner and kept walking not turning back once. After a few moments wandering through the halls he came to his class with Trowa and Wu Fei both waiting there already in complete silence. He wished he could be like those two they could stand next to a wall for hours never move, never say anything, and no one notice them. Heero took his place right next to them and stood there. A few people came up to them. Wu Fei would never even take any notice of them or pay any attention to them. Trowa would usually greet them but never allow it to get to a conversation or anything. Heero would give them a little bit of attention but never say anything to them. He then looked at Trowa and after almost everyone had left them alone he asked "Hey Trowa, how can you speak with these people and make them leave in a matter of minutes?"

Trowa did not even turn to look at Heero and he could have sworn he was in that meditation like stance that Wu Fei is usually in with his eyes closed. "They want to meet us for we are mysterious and supposed to be better than them, that is why we are in program meteor and they are not. Yet at the same time I am not here to talk with these people, I am not here to make friends with anyone, I am only here to deal with the meteor program and that alone. After a few words and a small silence most people start to get that and for the most part they leave me alone,"

From that Heero, some what got what Trowa had said. Trowa had a very good way with words for someone who almost never speaks. Himself on the other hand always was really bad with words. "I have never been good with words,"

"Well you could do what Wu Fei here does. He just stands there closes his eyes and get rid of all distractions and thus most people think he is ignoring them when ever someone goes and tries to talk with them or that it is just too fucking bizarre," Trowa said with a little bit of a laugh. Trowa and Heero looked at Wu Fei for a couple of seconds to see whether or not he heard or was going to react with what Trowa had said. Much to Heero's surprise he didn't move a muscle. He must not have heard Trowa, because after what Heero saw of him in that fight, Wu Fei was much more into fighting then talking.

Eventually the three of them walked to their first class and stayed there for a couple of minutes, not talking or moving. Heero was starting to like this company. All of their Meteor classes seemed to be in the same area of the school, in the North-East Wing on the third floor. There were a lot of lockers, six classrooms and one science lab. The place was usually silent and the five of them were the only people who seemed to have lockers here. The only time they had seen a large crowd walk by was after lunch when people were coming in from the door on the first floor of the North-East wing, and had classes on the third floor. Heero wasn't quite sure whether this was a normal thing or if lately people had just been curious to what the Meteor kids were doing.

Quatre eventually walked to them with a large group of guys who looked slightly intimidating. They surrounded him on all sides and almost looked as if they were protecting him. Heero had seen them with him one time before when he had just been wandering the halls.

When the bell rang Quatre left his group and walked into the classroom, Wu Fei and Trowa followed suit quite quickly. Heero just continued to stand there for a couple of minutes before entering the class. Right before the second bell, signaling that class had begun Duo jumped through the door as fast as he could. Duo had always struck Heero as a strange guy. He wore the school blazer over this black outfit that almost looked like priest garb. He had also almost been late often in the past while.

The class went on and nothing interesting happened. In no time at all the bell rung signaling that the class was over and the five of them left. Wu Fei and Trowa just walked to the next class, Quatre disappeared while walking somewhere and Heero was about to join Wu Fei and Trowa but was interrupted when Duo walked up to him and almost forced Heero to walk him.

"Hey Heero, how is everything going with your little love bird?" Duo said as he put an arm around Heero's shoulder and they started to walk in the opposite way that Heero had wanted to. Heero quickly pushed Duo's arm off of his shoulder but kept walking in that direction.

Heero knew very well what Duo was talking about but he didn't like talking about it. "Who do you mean?" Heero asked in a very sarcastic tone.

"Why the one circling your head non stop," Duo said while circling his hand around Heero's head. Heero, not very amused by this punched Duo in the stomach.

Heero didn't like where this conversation was going. "Oh, yeah, that one, do you by any chance know any good repellants for that kind of bird?" Heero said as they kept walking. They were turning right, left, right, which was starting to get confusing. This school would have two or three classrooms then another turn. It was as if it was designed by an architect who loved making peoples lives a living hell. Which, the more he pondered about it, the more it seemed likely.

"Why it is simple really, make out with a man," Duo said as if it were the simplest answer ever conjured up. Heero didn't seem very pleased and frowned. "Although I would not recommend doing it with Wu Fei, he'll kill you, and not Quatre, he too will kill you but for different reasons. So I guess that only leaves Trowa, but it is doubtful that he will do it." The two of them stop at someone's locker and Duo appeared to be picking it's lock.

"Anyone ever tell you that you are a complete moron?" Heero said as he stood guard to make sure no one could see that Duo was picking the lock, which was probably why he had got Heero to come with him in the first place. "And what about you eh?"

Duo smiled, "I'm flattered but I will have to decline, I already promised myself someone else." Duo finished picking the lock and opened the door. He felt in his inside pocket of his blazer and took out a rose. He put it on top of all of the person's books and closed the door. Heero then looked at the locker's number, which read 7425, Heero didn't recognize it but decided to make a mental note of it anyway.

"Alright lets go to class now since you are so bad at being on time." Heero started walking away from the locker. It appeared Duo was going to protest but decided not to and just continued walking with Heero back to the class. Once they got to the class it was the same old scene that they had seen so many times before Trowa and Wu Fei just standing there without moving an inch. Heero then went and joined the wall of nothingness and Duo just sighed and stood there waiting for something to happen. It would not be long until Quatre finally joined them and the bell rang and class began.

This class was different though because after the five had went and sat down. At that moment the teacher who had the long white hair came in. "Alright now if you looked at your schedule you would see that this is your elective class. You have already been briefed about what all the many different electives so now you will inform me of which class you have chosen and you will be sent to your class where you will go to for your elective every time after this. Now you may be allowed to change your elective if you desire to so where you go is not concrete."

The five teens were silent for a minute. Then Trowa got up went to the desk wrote down on a piece of paper the class he was going to take. Heero remember him saying something about Performance Arts. Trowa then left the class. Next was Quatre who went up probably wrote Music. He would then be next to leave the class. Then it was Duo and then Wu Fei. Finally Heero being the last one in the class went up to the desk looked on the paper. He saw that all his classmates chose completely different classes. He then wrote down Equestrian. The teacher then looked down on the paper and then back up at Heero. "Um…alright equestrian is in the back field at the stables. Just follow the sound of horses and the smell,"

Heero walked out of the class and looked around, there was no one in the hallway. On his way down he only saw about 3 students. Quatre was talking to this one guy in the hallway and he saw Duo who probably got lost again. He then went and exited the building and made his way to the field towards the back. He could see the class had already started. He walked right up to the class and that was when heads started to turn. There were quite a few gasps, many people were whispering to each other. It continued as he walked people kept staring. There was about 20 students in this class. He walked right up to the teacher and told him that he was going to be joining the class. He was then asked if he had any experience with a horse which Heero replied he was the most advanced person there. At that moment he turned and saw Relena walk right up to him.

"So you chose this class after all?" Relena said with a wide smile. Heero sighed deeply.

"I like horses, that's it," Heero said with a scowl. Most would find that comment a little harsh but to Heero there was no harsh. Relena's smile soon faded away and she walked back into the crowd. That class was probably the longest of any other classes, at least in Heero's mind. In no time at all Heero's dislike for these kids, in his mind had grown quite greatly. They were too happy, they were too full of themselves, they, he just disliked them. He knew very soon on too, that this was going to be he least favourite class, he had already started to miss the Meteor classes. In those none of them ever talked and it was almost none stop work. Something that Heero guessed was the reason he did this. L1 had been too easy, and they were all fools as well.

After the bell had rung he left as quickly as he could. He walked quickly to this little bench on a hill and sat on it. It was in the middle of the beautiful green grass that surrounded Earth. There were gardens everywhere, sports fields that were usually full, and there was this one park like area covered in trees, which was where this bench was.

Heero never did eat lunch. He would just sit somewhere and wait for classes to resume. The silence was always nice, which was one of the reasons he had enjoyed Wu Fei's and Trowa's company so much. He had assumed that the two of them had there own reasons to be silent. He sometimes wondered on why they got chosen and sometimes why he himself had been chosen.

Heero's preferred silence was broken though when Relena sat next to him. He swore quite loudly and just looked at her, this was getting annoying. "What do you want now?" he said with this sinister tone to his voice.

"I don't know, what do you want?" Relena asked. Her usual cheery mood seemed absent on her face. Also her army of girls seemed to have disappeared. He watched her in the weirdest way, it wasn't that she had changed, it was just, well he could not describe it.

Heero thought deeply about what she had said. It ringed in his head for a couple of seconds before saying, "I want you to shut up." She breathed in deeply as if she had slightly expected that answer. Heero just stared at her for a couple of minutes while she seemed to stare at the ground. "Why aren't you leaving? I just told you to shut up."

Relena bit her lower lip and didn't move her head. "You told me to shut up, not to leave," she half whispered. Heero again stared at her for a while before coming up with something else to say.

"Why do you try so hard? Why don't you give up?" Heero asked, his mind was thinking about all kinds of things and yet he seemed incapable of coming up with any ideas.

"Because I want to be your friend. I want, I don't know why but I want you as a friend, and I guess, in my mind, if you aren't willing to try to befriend someone, then you don't deserve them as a friend," Relena said, still looking at the ground.

Heero was losing his train of thought, he was going crazy he was guessing. Finally he just said "Are you sure you don't know why? I have heard the rumors and even people who are with you saying about how there seems to be a race to bed one of the Meteor students and when that comes along then they get this fame?"

Relena caught Heero off guard when she laughed at that. "Well maybe on a subconscious sexual level there made be a slight want but I would never know. I don't truly know why I want to b your friend, just that I guess I do, but since you obviously want me to go away," and with that Relena stood up and walked away. Heero just sat there, silently.

At that very moment Heero thought thankfully that he had been granted some peace and quite but that would not last, not even for a minute when a tall student with long white hair walked up to him. "Well, well if it isn't Heero Yuy,"

This was the last time Heero was going to sit outside. From this moment on he was going to be spending all his time with Trowa and Wu Fei. He looked up at the teen. This teen was obviously a senior and he looked pretty tough even from Heero's prospective. "Um do I know you?" The other teen kind of laughed a little to himself but loud enough that Heero could hear.

"My name is Milliardo Peacecraft, but you may remember me from last year when I went to your school as Zechs and taught a friend of yours a lesson, then you came in and it was a pretty intense fight until the cops came and we were both forced to run," Milliardo told Heero.

It took a second for Heero to think about it but after a while it came to him, that time this guy was wearing a white mask, so it took him a while to think of him. "Oh yes I remember now, I also remember that I was winning. So what does an OZ scum like you want to do with me?"

"I am not part of OZ anymore, I quit quite a while ago. I became tired of doing all of OZ's dirty work. I just wanted to introduce myself. I am now part of the White Fang." This took Heero quite by surprise. The White Fang were a small gang in L3 when OZ started to show there dominance. At one point OZ were trying to take out all factions in all the high schools in the city to show there that they are in control. The White Fang's leaders became targets and one was almost killed. After that incident the White Fang became the biggest enemy of OZ out of every other faction. They lead attacks on people who were believed to be members of OZ and were blood thirsty whenever OZ came near L3. Eventually the White Fang started to grow and grow until they swallowed practically all the other opposition factions of OZ and grew too all of the L's. No one went to the L's and didn't know about The White Fang. Heero had heard rumors of the newest leader the White Fang actually went to Earth and used to be big in OZ. Heero quickly guessed it was him.

"During all my fights I have almost never lost and you were probably one of the strongest opponents I ever fought and I would like at some point in the near future a rematch." Milliardo replied. Heero just rolled his eyes and did not take much of it, though the idea of a rematch did strike a liking in him. He remembered hating this guy for a lot after that fight. Then Milliardo was about to walk away when he stopped. Heero had then gotten up to leave to go to where his next class was going to be. "Oh Heero one more thing I almost forgot," Heero turned and looked at Milliardo. Milliardo walked right up to Heero. Then he punched Heero right in the stomach sending Heero to the ground feeling his chest. Milliardo then without a word walked away. Heero was on the ground for two minutes or so, on his knees trying to get his breath back.

Once he had somewhat recovered still holding his stomach he got up and started walking towards the school. He entered the doors but was hesitant the last thing he wanted to do was run into Relena again. After a minute he got to the door of his next class and much to his surprise Quatre was standing there but the other three were somewhere else. Well he guessed the blond dude was better than no one. He walked up to him still kind of limping holding on to his stomach. "Hey Heero, what in gods name happened to you?" Quatre asked.

Heero continued walking all the way up to Quartre. "Ran into an old friend," was the reply that Heero gave him. Quatre looked at him for a second. Heero hoped that was enough to not ask any more questions and sure enough Quatre was smart enough not to say anything. After about five minutes or so Heero looked around and still did not see anyone so he looked over at Quatre and had to ask "Where the hell is everyone?"

"Well Duo is off on the grounds with some girl I think her name is Hilde or something like that. Trowa was dragged off somewhere by this one girl where he had met during his performance arts class. Wu Fei, I dunno but I heard someone walking by say something about him being at the principle's office for being too violent during his fencing class," Quatre went on about. Heero had to admit he was surprised how much his fellow classmate knew. He then thought on the locations of his other classmates. That girl with Duo was probably the one with that rose and stuff. Trowa, he had to feel bad for him being dragged off by a girl like that. And he could only chuckle at the fact of Wu Fei being too violent at fencing!

Eventually they all came, although it did take quite a while. They all stood around the door, and well, said nothing. They all seemed to stare at each other with knowing stares that something had probably happened to all of them in this lunch, and how absolutely none of them wanted to share a single word in between them about it.

The class went on as it had usually done. Nothing of the up most interest went done and everything was pretty regular. The teacher was this big man with a bald head. He seemed to be the most different of the other professors as they liked to be called.

The one that had chosen Heero had actually caught him quite by surprise. He had heard about the Meteor program and applied. He had never really expected anything from it though. One day this man with long white hair came to his class and called four student's names. Heero had been staring into space and another student had to punch him to make him realize what had been said. The four of them walked to this one room and one by one they all entered it and got interviewed. Heero had never thought at the time that this guy was searching for a kid for the Meteor program. It seemed though that he had gotten this guys choice pretty quickly, since rumors had started floating around about how the first child had been chosen and that he was from L1.

A week or two later one other professor, this one had a weird nose, had entered his class and called one kid to be interviewed. Heero again had never guessed that this too was about program meteor, but the kid who got interviewed did. When he got back he was bragging about how he must be the kid chosen. That went on for a bit before someone figured that that other man who came and named names must have also been for program meteor, making it that one of the five of them was the one already chosen. Heero again there didn't really care all too much. It wasn't until Heero found the first guy practically spying on him while he was walking home that he started to get suspicious. He was wondering if there was something more to this Meteor program.

Not that long afterwards the man came back to the class and only named Heero. Heero went with him and had a very long interview, which lasted almost an hour. The man then just left again without saying anything about what it was about, but Heero knew, and he knew that this man was looking for more then a good student. One week later Heero became the pride of his school when he was given a letter declaring that he was accepted into the Meteor program. He was the first one chosen.

The class ended not long afterwards and Heero started focusing on the real world again. He went to his locker, looked around, said bye to Wu Fei. He left the school but was surprised to find around 7 guys hanging out around his truck. Heero wasn't very pleased. He walked right up to them, he looked around and recognized one of them. He then quickly walked up to them "Hey Otto can you inform me of what you are doing around my truck?"

Otto chuckled to himself as he walked up to him. "Well OZ wanted to make sure that even though you were able to defeat those men you still don't have anything on OZ and you are nothing and I was sent here to prove it to you,"

Heero looked confused for a second at the same time readied his stance. "Now how do you plan on proving this to me?" Heero asked Otto who had now backed away a little.

"I am the messenger, they are the message," He then started to walk away. Right away one of the 6 headed straight for Heero. Heero was able dodge a swing by the guy, he then got a good punch on him. Then Heero spun around and threw his backpack right at the next one advancing which was at enough force that he was able to knock that dude to the ground. He continued with the first one getting another good hit on him. That one went to the ground which meant one down 5 more to go. The other four then rushed him at the same time. They were a little disordered so Heero was able to take advantage of that and got some good hits on them but they were able to over power him. They pinned him on a truck two of them holding him against it and the other punching him. It was just punch after punch until a voice was heard in the background.

"Hey get off him you son of a bitches!" Was heard in the distance but to Heero's dismay it was a female one. He then saw Relena come right to them. Their attention then turned to her for a second which Heero was able to take advantage of and was able to elbow one of his holders and got a hit or two on the other. He then ran from them and went right into the cabin of his truck. He then was able to start it up when he looked in the mirror and the four had now circled Relena. His first thought was this was his chance to leave but before he started the car he looked back at Relena who was being pushed around. One guy then punched her in the face. There didn't seem to be any honour with these guys. He then sat there for two seconds. They were the longest two seconds of his life. This was his chance to escape and leave. He hated her, but at the same time he just couldn't leave her there. He then put the keys in the ignition. Looked back one more time then he was able to turn the keys when he noticed his fuel gage, empty. Those bastards drained all the gas. He then got infuriated and jumped right out of the car. The first one he grabbed his head and punched him twice in the face then let him drop. Then one by one he got all the different OZ teens standing there. Finally it was just the one who had punched Relena, he ounched the guy straight in the face, then threw the teen to the ground. Heero with all his might then went and kicked him right in the face. After it was all finished Relena looked up to Heero and crossed her arms saying sarcastically "My hero."

Heero right away put her to the ground "This is school grounds, and we are surrounded by teens lying on the grounds who have not already ran away, and I can feel OZ is watching, we better start moving, go to your car and go!" Relena nodded and started to run away to her car.

Heero looked from left to right. It did not feel right, this was not good. He had no way of getting out of here without on foot and there must be about 50 OZ students who could be alerted of him by the time he had just left the parking lot. Heero just stood there, kept looking around. More was coming he could feel it. Then all of a sudden a helmet was thrown into his chest. Luckily he just saw it so he was able to catch it. At that moment a motorcycle pulled right up to him and on it was Trowa. "Hurry up get on more are heading this way," Heero did not take a time to think and right away jumped on behind Trowa who drove extremely fast out of the parking lot. After a few minutes of illegal speed they finally slowed down to normal speed. "Sorry I couldn't help you I was two busy I got caught up with two of OZ who were going to go and help those who you were dealing with,"

After that there was mostly silence then something came back to Heero which he was wondering. "Hey I always heard of this guy from L3 who was a big gang like dude who was one of the leaders of The White Fang and his name was Trowa Barton."

Much before he could say anything Trowa interrupted "Yeah it's not me. He is a cousin of mine. The Barton family has always had this tradition that your first born son would be named Trowa. So me and him are both named Trowa I think I am Trowa the 8th, he is Trowa the 7th. It was always only one son would be born and many females so there were only ever one son, so his son would always be named Trowa. Then my grandfather had twins. Of course they both couldn't be named Trowa so instead they were both given different first names but both of them had the middle name Trowa of course when they both had boys after two daughters each, him being born one year before me. He was given the name Trowa and so was I. Yeah it is really stupid I know. Actually originally it was going to be him who was going to go into the Meteor Program but I guess he had an interview with the one guy with the weird nose. And then I had gotten into a fight that day in the parking lot and the professor saw me and then asked me who I was afterwards and I had said my name was Trowa Barton. He just looked at me and then I got interviewed by him the next day and this was still when everyone thought it was the other Trowa was going to be going to the program. It was like they were looking for someone who was as smart as the other Trowa and could throw a punch as well but wasn't caught up in a gang or anything. The best they could do was Trowa at that point but they wanted an alternative who could do everything Trowa could do and be a neutral, and I guess I was the alternative. And in the end it was announced that it was me who was going to be the one. Since I was scouted for after a fight it always got me wondering that maybe the Meteor Program was more than an academic program. Like that fight against OZ the first day, most people would have thought the most prestigious and hardest program would be full of nerds. But we can all throw a punch as well as we can work out quantum physics,"

After Trowa's long rant Heero started to realize too that it was strange the only few times he randomly say the Professor on the street was after a fight or two. Then the ride went into its regular silence until Trowa dropped Heero off at his house. What if Trowa was right why would they want some expert fighters in this school. Did they predict the trouble they would get from OZ, or was it more than that.

"Here, let me off here, I don't live far away," Heero said. Trowa did as he was told and let him off. Heero had a lot of things to think about tonight, he wasn't going to get much sleep.

AN- Well that was a long chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please don't forget to Review.


	4. Fighting Chance

Authors Notes: Sorry for not updating for such a long time, we just haven't gotten around to writing. Here is chapter 4, enjoy.

Chapter 4

Wu Fei entered the schools swiftly. He was making record time. He burst by some people and started to climb the stairs to the third floor. He was sweating heavily and his legs were starting to give out. This though was normal since no one should have been able to run this fast for this distance. Wu Fei knew that very well. It was why he liked doing it.

He came to the door of the first class and there was no body in sight. He stood next to it for a minute or two before his legs gave out and forced him to sit down. He didn't care though, even though he would never show it, he was in a lot of pain.

Trowa came right on time. Exactly thirty minutes before school. He walked up to Wu Fei and threw a water bottle at Wu Fei. Wu Fei, feeling no need for discretion chugged it down. Trowa watched him curiously before inquiring "New record?" Wu Fei just replied with a nod.

Heero came fifteen minutes later complaining about idiots and how every girl in this school was a complete moron. Wu Fei was starting to get used to this but he started to feel as if Heero's mind was changing slowly, the things he was saying were losing so of their meaning.

Quatre came five minutes later with an army of guys who he said his farewells to. Wu Fei was starting to get annoyed by these guys. They would crowd around here before Quatre almost had to force then by threatening violence against himself. They seemed to treat him more important then themselves. They were fools.

Duo came 12 minutes later after bursting through the door of the classroom. He was huffing and puffing as hard as he could. He walked to his desk and collapsed. He was never very good at entrances. He grabbed his chest right where his heart was and slowly getting up falling back down once or twice. Then he looked around and saw that the teacher had yet to come into class so he stopped the huffing and puffing, let go of his chest and just sat down regularly. Wu Fei was really starting to hate Duo's ways, and wondered how this weakling could have gotten into this program, though he had to admit, Duo when it came to the work knew what he was doing, Wu Fei just guessed that he was very stupid when it came to life.

It would be a little while until the teacher finally came. He looked around at the five of them. "Alright now it is your first gym class. At this time there are four gym classes going on, one all girl, two mixed, and one all guy. Heero and Duo you are both in the first mixed class, Trowa and Quatre you are both in the second mixed class and Wu Fei you are in the all guys gym. Heero and Duo I believe that the first gym class is over by the tennis courts. Trowa and Quatre the second gym class should be in the second gym with the gymnastics and Wu Fei the guys' gym class should be at the side field."

The three of them took a moment until they left. Usually Wu Fei would brake off from everyone the second he left the room but to his dismay it appeared they all had to go in the same direction. He could hear Duo just going on and on "Hey Heero looks like we are in the same gym class, isn't that great you don't have to completely deal with all those girls you despise, I will be there to protect you. Tennis, man I so challenge you, I am going to make you wish you were never born."

Wu Fei was so happy when he finally was able to break away and get some quite until he had to deal with the likes of his new gym class. As he walked to the field he looked around and saw the tennis courts just to his left and then saw the field filled with the guys who appeared to be playing field hockey. He walked up to the teacher who was expecting him but it did not look like any of the other guys expected him. There was a lot of stares as he walked up to the teacher. "Well hello there Wu Fei, alright this is the guy's gym class or how we like to call it the advanced class. We are playing field hockey, why don't you go off and play as one of the forwards so I can see how good you are, Tommy you're off! By the way since this is the guys class you are allowed mild tackling," Wu Fei nodded and walked onto the field, apparently he was playing center. He walked up to the middle where they were about to drop the ball, Wu Fei got into position with the member of the opposite team.

"Aw great they paired me up against a newbie nerd, this is going to be pathetic," Wu Fei's opponent went on. Wu Fei just stood there waiting for the teacher to come and drop the ball not saying a word. "Come on you mute aren't you going to say anything back? Great not only are you a newbie but you're dumb too," After ten seconds the teacher came and dropped the ball. Wu Fei's opponent easily got to ball first only for Wu Fei to flatten him to the ground with a huge tackle. Wu Fei got the ball and continued down the field. He passed it to one was his wingers who was keeping up to him. Wu Fei then tackled a defence man as he ran to the net. The winger then passed it back to Wu Fei who continued from there. He tackled another defense man and then it was only him and the goalie. From as far out as Wu Fei was he sent a major slap shot with ease which got passed the goalie no problem. Wu Fei then walked back to the center of the field where the other center was still on the ground not being able to get up. Wu Fei walked up to him and knelt down.

"You were right, that was pathetic,"

The game went on for about another twenty minutes when it was all over Wu Fei's team won 10 to 3. Wu Fei with a double hat trick and two assists. He also made four other students have to sit out because of injuries caused by Wu Fei. They played two more games, in the first almost the exact same thing happened, in the second the teacher politely asked Wu Fei to sit out. Afterwards the teacher came up to Wu Fei. "Wow that was pretty good. You play this often?" the teacher asked.

"Nope, this was the first time," Wu Fei said, not even looking at the teacher.

The teacher stared at him for a couple seconds. He couldn't believe that this guy had beat the entire class without ever playing the game before. "Wow, that's amazing," the teacher whispered loudly. He was still party in shock from what Wu Fei had said.

Wu Fei then turned to the teacher and gave him a pretty mean stare saying "Don't worry sir, I'll do better next time." The bell rung at that point and Wu Fei walked away quickly. He wanted to get away from all the fools.

He came to the door of his next class and just sat there not saying or doing anything until class started and he walked into the class. The one thing he could admit was that this Meteor program was not an easy program. It was a challenge, something that for Wu Fei was rare.

After the class was finished Wu Fei exited quickly and decided to just wander around this lunch. He had been doing that every so often. It made things more interesting he guessed. He was never really sure on everything. He was just very sure on some things.

It was then that he found that some people started to follow him. He started to take sharp turns and even walked outside to avoid them but more just kept joining. He noticed how one of them had a black sweat band on his left wrist. It was a sign of OZ. He frowned deeply at this. He didn't need this right now. Silence was what he wanted. If these guys were going to be so stupid as to follow him like this so obviously then Wu Fei thought that he might as well set a trap. He walked back into the school and turned a corner but when he turned the corner he ran almost as fast as he could and turned another corner. Wu Fei watched as they ran to turn the first corner and were surprised to see that they had lost him. In a minute they had figured that he must have ran forwards so they started sprinting. Wu Fei counted seven right then. He needed to get rid of them quickly or he would risk someone seeing. He had lead them into a usually deserted area of the school but there was always a chance someone might see.

They ran as fast as they could straight and went right by Wu Fei. Wu Fei was also running at that point. He jumped into the air and kicked a guy hard across the face. When he landed they had all noticed him. He ran at one and punched him hard in the face and used his follow through to distract them while in the same motion spun and with the other hand came hard against another one's face. Then one of them ran at him and kicked him in the stomach. Wu Fei wasn't expecting it and almost got the wind knocked out of him. He did though grab the guys foot and twisted it in an awkward angle. The guy yelled out and fell to the ground. Wu Fei swore realizing that someone was going to check out the scream. He quickly then looked at the other three, one had run away, another was almost in shock by what had been happening and the third was going in for a punch. Wu Fei noticed to late and it connected. The one thing that Wu Fei thought was owe as he acted like the punch threw him off his feet but when he hit the ground he wrapped his feet around the guy who had punched him's legs. He spun on the ground and tripped the guy. Wu Fei quickly jumped up and kicked the guy in the face. The one who had looked in shock walked away quickly now. Which was something that Wu Fei thought was smart. Wu Fei ran as fast as he could outside and behind a tree. The one thing he had going for him and OZ knew it was that if the people who had been beaten up had said that Wu Fei was the one who did it, no one would believe them, even the staff that OZ had connections with. All Wu Fei needed was to not be there when they found the other guys.

Wu Fei then started walking quite fast back to the school only the be stopped by an unfamiliar voice. "Not even a scratch, I am impressed," Wu Fei turned to look on a park bench to see non other than Treize sitting right there. "Come take a seat,"

At first Wu Fei was hesitant but he probably thought that there was plenty OZ thugs watching right now so he better play along. So he went and sat down. "Treize, your men will need to be much stronger than that if you want to defeat me,"

"Don't worry they will," Treize said back. That was not the response that Wu Fei was expecting. "Finally we have met face to face, I have heard that you do not like me that much and I decided I wanted to meet personally with you to find out why, maybe we can resolve our differences,"

Wu Fei wanted to resolve their differences alright, but not with words that was for sure. "You want to know why I hate you so. At one point of last school year you sent out some of your OZ thugs to L5 to "ruff up some of the trouble makers and the ones with overly confident. That same day my girlfriend was at a swimming meet and she had phoned me telling me something was wrong with her car but she did not feel safe walking home, I told her I would walk her home. But before I could get there apparently I was overly confident. So your thugs confronted me. I told them to let me be I had to go somewhere but they told me sorry, orders from Treize and we can not defy Treize. So I was forced to fight, but one of them went by the name of Zechs and we fought for what seemed like forever until it was finally over. But I was unable to reach my girlfriend, she had driven herself home. There really was something wrong with her car and she had a serious accident and was sent to the hospital for the rest of the school year. I tried to explain to her why I could not make it but she would not listen and blamed it on me. The last thing she told me was 'I never want to see you again'. So I applied to the meteor program so she did not have to. I always knew that it was not my fault, it was yours,"

Treize sat there for a second. "I am truly sorry for what happened,"

"No you are not! If you were truly sorry you would be affected. You are not affected by other people's pains, their sorrows. You never felt sorry for the little sisters and brothers, the families of all the people you have sent OZ to attack just because they were not from Earth and did not believe in OZ. I have seen all the pain and suffering you have caused all these people, non greater than mine. But you still sit there and am able to sleep at night, I will get my revenge but this is neither the time nor the place," Wu Fei then stood up and was about to go.

Treize then grew a large smirk on his face. "I will look forward to the day," and with that Wu Fei left Treize and walked back to the school.

He was angry, angrier than angry. When he got back to his locker, he punched it, as hard as he could. He made a major dent in it and yelped in pain. He guessed he punched it too hard. Muttering multiple curses on everything in the world he walked towards his next class. No one was there except Duo, who appeared to be sleeping. Wu Fei sat right next to him and stared at the ceiling. After a minute or two Duo muttered "Bad lunch hour?" Wu Fei just nodded; he didn't feel like going on about why. He also noticed by the tone of Duo's voice that he probably also had a bad lunch hour.

Now that Wu Fei finally got some silence he started to think. He had heard of the attack on Heero and what went on there. Why was OZ attacking all of the Meteor kids? Just because they had beaten them in one fight? He found that quite unlikely. Also, why weren't they attacking them all at the same time? Separate them all and then beat them up. This was too organized to be revenge or hurt pride. They were testing them. OZ never expected these Meteor kids to be this strong. They had probably thought they were going to be just a bunch of nerds who they could walk over. Since that didn't seem true, then these five were still some of the highest people in the school and they were from the L's, who seemed to have their own conscious thought. They were a big threat to OZ. Also though, why keep attacking them in small groups? They must be testing. After Heero and Wu Fei, they should now know that five people weren't going to do anything and send much more kids to rough them up.

Why rough them up though? As a precaution? It wasn't as if beating them up was going to make them switch schools, plus a new one would take the old's place, he or she would probably be similar. Were they trying to break there rebellious spirit or force them into submission and make them sign a total surrender to OZ, they would make powerful allies. No, it was a trap. They were trying to show that these are fight prone troubled kids. That the meteor program is making the school a worse place and they would then ultimately gets rid of the program. The problem for the Meteor kids is that they can't avoid it. There is no way to run away, and they would just keep coming. The Meteor kids had to find another way around it. This wasn't going very good at all. Wu Fei was going to have to share this with the others.

Everyone else eventually came and class went on as normal. The room was too sunny and was making it hard to concentrate. They continued as usual anyway and everything went marginally smoothly. Wu Fei's favourite part of the Meteor Program was the silence, the calm soothing silence.

Once it was finally over Wu Fei left the class. The hallways were more empty then they usually were. The other four classmates left without saying a word except one or two "bye" and "see you tomorrow". Wu Fei then went to his locker after the other four had already gotten their stuff and left. He opened the lock, the second he opened his locker all his papers from his locker fell out everywhere. It was going to take twenty minutes to pick up all this stuff and put it in the right folder and stuff Wu Fei thought. He looked from left to right, no one, after about ten or fifteen minutes he finished picking all the stuff up. Then he went and exited the school. He looked around, the parking lot was almost completely empty. Wu Fei did not like the looks of his surroundings, something was wrong. Then he right away ducked as a 2 by 4 was swung right at his head. He turned around and there were almost 15-20 guys there. He kicked right through the wood and then punched the guy right in the face. When he turned back he was completely surrounded. He dodged attack after attack, he got quite a few good hits on them and their numbers started to decrease. But still he was getting over powered and more and more he was getting some hits on him. He got a big punch in the face sending him to the ground. Then a kick to the stomach, he knew that he was not going to be able to get out of this. One hit and then another hit. But out of nowhere a very loud car horn was heard. Then he saw all the OZ people run from one side revealing a truck headed straight for Wu Fei. He was terribly surprised when it didn't look like it was stopping. Out of desperation he jumped as high as he could and landed on the front windshield, he was right, the truck wasn't stopping. He looked in the front windshield and saw it was a girl driving. "Hold on tight," she said to him.

"Hold on tight?" Wu Fei asked then a second later she slammed on the gas and it sped up like crazy. Wu Fei tried desperately to hold onto that front windshield as she drove off out of the parking lot, after one block she stopped and Wu Fei jumped into the cabin. "What the fuck was that? What the fuck are you doing? Who the fuck are you? Were you trying to fucking kill me?" Wu Fei started to go on.

The girl rolled her eyes "Well first off that was me getting you out of there, and the only way through them was with this baby, my name is Sally, and yes I could have killed you but if I hadn't gotten you out of there you for sure would have been killed," She went on. Wu Fei just looked at her still trying to work out what the fuck just happened.

He then decided it was fine and relaxed. "I thank you for helping me. I should not have needed your assistance, I am weak," Wu Fei was saying.

"You, weak? You took out like five or more of those guys, most of people can't even get one. You were completely surrounded, it was a 15 on 1. I have heard of you, Wu Fei right?" Sally asked him.

"Yes I am Wu Fei," Wu Fei said as if his name was a stain on his honour.

"I had heard one rumor that OZ had been trying to attack the Meteor kids. It was a thin one, so I didn't think too much of it. Then today there was that big fight where some OZ kids got the shit beaten out of them, and one had to go to the hospital because of a broken ankle. I was starting to wonder who could have done that. The White Fang is too careful and since the guys were refusing to say who had beaten them up it must have been someone obscure. You really did a number on those guys. Then I was sitting outside of the school when I saw the army of guys waiting for someone. I thought I should wait there for a second to see who they were waiting for, god I was surprised when I saw you. I know this must sound creepy but I am just a curious girl, who likes to keep well informed," Sally said laughing a little near the end.

"Interesting, know anything else about me? Got a file on me?" Wu Fei asked Sally. Sally just laughed and grinned

"Hey, I am not to stalkerish level yet, I keep that for my boyfriends. I just like being well informed about what is going on in my school," Sally laughed some more after this.

Wu Fei was not amused, but thought maybe having her as an ally would be beneficial. "Drop me off here, or do you know where I live?"

Sally laughed again and pulled to the side of the rode. "We aren't that good, I was just about to ask you where you wanted off."

Wu Fei opened the door and left the truck. "Good-bye Sally, we'll see if we meet again." Sally smiled at this and drove off.

Was OZ really trying to kill him back there, were they really that crazy?


	5. A Little Help

AN: Well here we have it, chapter five. Hope you enjoy!

One punch after another, Trowa was on the ground against his motorcycle. There were two teens standing over him, one laying punch after punch on him. Around them were about 4 OZ teens lying on the ground. Trowa was able to get almost all of them until he was finally pinned down. Now they were just laying punch after punch on him, Trowa had counted to 11 or so, it was a good thing Trowa did not bruise easy or else he whole face would be red. In the end the punches finally stopped when a small girl was heard saying "That is enough, you have done what you came here to do now go,"

Trowa looked up as the two OZ teens dragged away their fallen friends leaving only him and this young first year. "Mattie may, my least favorite cousin once removed what grants me with your presence?" The girl just grunted and walked away. She was a first year of Earth, she is the niece of the other Trowa Barton at the same time she was also the half sister to Treize. So now that she attends Earth she is an important member of OZ, at least with her around Trowa knows they won't kill him. He looked over to his bike and he saw that both his tires had been slashed; great he had to find a new way of getting home. He got up and walked towards the school. He entered and walked up to his first class where he knew he would find Wu Fei. Once he got up there he went up to where Wu Fei was sitting and passed him a water bottle. Wu Fei looked at the time. Trowa was probably pretty later than usual because of that fight.

Trowa walked close to two more steps before collapsing on the ground. He had run out of energy. Wu Fei just stared at the motionless body before tossing the water bottle at Trowa's head. "Shit man, you look like you got the hell beaten out of you," Wu Fei said as more of an observation then anything else.

"Fuck OZ," was the only words that came out of Trowa's mouth. Wu Fei nodded in an agreement of understanding. "I am getting tired of this, all I want to do is go to fucking school not fight at every turn," Trowa said. He was getting really tired of it. He had to fight off 6 guys just to get into the building. From that moment on there was quite a bit of silence between the two. The Heero came and joined them. Trowa liked the silence; he always found that the only things that should be said are the only things that must be said everything else is easily expressed in the action of the people. Quatre then came a little later. He was there in the silence too. Duo was probably going to come when the final bell was rung.

He looked around at his classmates. Wu Fei had one big black eye, Heero looked pretty ruffed up too. Quatre looked like he didn't have a scratch on him. Not to his surprise, Trowa had talked to Abdul one of the Maguanacs. There was no way they were going to let OZ get one finger on him though Quatre was strong enough he could defend himself.

Class went on like it usually did, Duo was late once again, and it finished like it always did after long agony of work. He left the room and he decided to walk around, Duo had said something about either destroying public property or love making, Wu Fei and Quatre headed strait to their next class, so Trowa started walking with Heero around the school. "So how is things with Relena?"

Heero rolled his eyes, "After that one fight, when we talked afterwards things were said I am not quite sure what happened but now I have to pick her up at 5 tomorrow," Trowa laughed when he said that. "What about you, I have not seen you hang out with just about anyone besides the four of us,"

"I told you before I am not here for relationships. So you plan on picking her up with your truck?" Trowa asked trying to change the subject. Even though he really did not need to he said what he felt, he was not here for a relationship. When he looked at Heero he just shrugged his shoulders. Trowa did know one thing, he knew more about relationships than Heero that was for sure. "She drives a sports car, when her family goes out they go in a limo, and you want to pick her up in that crummy pick up truck? At very least ask Quatre if you can use his car, since Quatre's actually looks some what presentable. Or if you want a quick date don't go at all then you won't have to deal with her for that night, but then deal with her doubly so for the rest of the year. Dude you're going out with Relena Peacecraft,"

Heero's face then went very confused. "Peacecraft?"

At that moment Trowa's head almost exploded, how couldn't he know? This dude was almost more clueless than Duo. "You telling me your going on a date tomorrow and you did not know the girls last name and all the girls you pick it's the one with the last name you know the most her brother being Milliardo the new leader of the White Fang and an ex OZ hitman. Not only that Peacecraft being the second most rich family in the whole school, she even has her own butler,"

Trowa just had to watch Heero's expression. Trowa was always very informed. Since he had a cousin being one of the biggest members of the White Fang and a cousin second removed in OZ, who's step brother is Treize the leader of OZ. Which to Trowa makes him like a step cousin once removed or something like that. Also he was very quite and people are very load so he can pick up on a lot of stuff that is going through the school on any given day. It looked like Heero just was told he was going to get the firing squad. "Well at least that explains the punch," Heero said. The two of them continued walking until they had made their way back to their next class where Quatre and Wu Fei were talking about something about transportation companies in Indonesia. They all entered the class. The second bell rung and Duo rushed into the classroom. The teacher was late again. Trowa looked at his schedule, ethics. This must be another class where they split them up. Trowa did not like these other courses, the people in the other classes acted like they were not there for work, which pissed off Trowa. "Alright you five, ethics class, there are three ethics classes going on right now. Wu Fei and Quatre you are in the first one. Duo and Heero you are in the second one, Trowa you are in the third one. Joy, Trowa thought, not only was he going into one of those other classes but he was going to be alone in it too.

All of them left the class pretty quickly once they got told which classroom their classes were going to be in. They also separated quickly too because it seemed as if their ethics classes were on opposite sides of the school. Trowa's was on the Southern part on the second floor. When he entered it the entire class stared at him like he was some sort of alien. The teacher though acknowledged this presence and told Trowa what the class was working on.

The class was divided into large tables, which usually had anywhere from two to six people sitting on them. In the back of the room there was a large empty table under the window. Trowa smiled when he saw this because he was afraid that he may have needed to sit with someone, something he would not enjoy doing. Trowa walked to the table quickly and sat down. The class seemed to have forgotten their momentary distraction and was focusing more on chatting with their peers.

Trowa took out a piece of paper and started to write the assignment on it. The assignment was asking what other means of solving a problem then fighting are. Trowa smiled at the irony of the assignment. He always thought these kinds of classes were useless.

It was then that another student sat down right next to him. She had long whitish hair and weird shaped eyebrows. Trowa smiled again and whispered quietly "Business or pleasure?"

The girl gave him a knowing nod and whispered "Business."

Trowa's smile widened even more. This was going to be an interesting conversation. "Then what do I owe this honour Dorothy, traitor of the Romefeller family. What do the White Fang want?" The Romefeller family were a very rich family that invested a lot of money into the school and certain members of the staff's bank account. They also fully supported OZ, and were the main reason why OZ was allowed to do whatever they wanted. Dorothy was the only child from the Romefeller family that attended Earth, she was also a member of the White Fang.

"Well, aren't you well informed? I should have expected no less from a student in the Meteor program. Yes well I am just here to tell you that your blonde haired friend is about to meet with a large group of guys today, not the nice kind," Dorothy whispered. She pushed her chair in closer to him as she was expecting someone to be watching.

Trowa frowned at that point and took on a very serious look. "And does the White Fang have any intention of helping in said incident?" Trowa whispered, he knew he didn't have reason to, but he too started to feel like he was being watched.

"We are giving you this information," Dorothy answered. At that she smiled, stood up and walked back to her normal seat in the class. This was not as good of a conversation as Trowa would have liked.

Trowa finished his work in about 3 minutes and 34 seconds. If Duo was the simplest guy ever, Trowa was by far the most complex, he knew too much, he had a very large memory and it took a lot for him to forget something. Now for the rest of the class he was able to look out of the window and just stair into space. If only his fellow classmates would shut up it would be like heaven to Trowa. The class then ended and Trowa exited the class. He decided his first priority was to find Quatre. He first checked outside his next class, Heero and Wu Fei were there in dead silence but no Quatre. Trowa wished he could join them in quiet but he left down to the other side of the school before he finally found Quatre. He was surrounded by the Maguanacs. Trowa did not know if it was a good thing to be informing Quatre with them around or not. He walked up to Quatre and said in a very quite voice. "Quatre, OZ has targeted you next and it sounds like they are going to be making sure that you won't be able to defeat them all."

"So how many do you guess will be coming for me?" Quatre asked.

Trowa thought in his head for a second. "Enough, So you should watch your back, after what they tried with Wu Fei there's no telling what OZ might attempt"

One of the Maguanacs walked up to Trowa. "Hey how do we know we can trust this 'info' your saying."

"I trust him, thank you," Quatre said. Trowa then took it as his time to leave. He could hear the Maguanacs surrounding Quatre and asking him all sorts of questions. Trowa went back up to the third floor where he walked over to where Heero and Wu Fei were. He then lodged himself in between the two of them. Finally he thought, he got some nice quite time. The three of them stayed there for the rest of the lunch hour not moving an inch. Then the bell rang, Quatre came almost completely surrounded by the Maguanacs. Then the second bell went and Duo barely came in without being late. The class went on for a while and soon enough it ended. Trowa exited the class and the five of them went to their lockers.

They talked a little and Trowa was probably the slowest one and them headed down the stairs to the exit there he turned a corner to one of the side exits which went right out into the parking lot. He exited the school and started to make his way out. After being halfway to the parking lot from the door he saw a large crowd in the front of the school. Trowa headed there quickly to see what was up. Once he had gotten to the crowd he could see that there was a fight going on, or what appeared to be the end of a fight though he really could not get that good of a view. He then made his way through the crowd enough so that he could see what was happening. The inside of the crowd was larger than he thought. There was almost a fifth of the school in the crowd watching. Inside was about 10 OZ guys. Most of them were on the floor. There was also the Maguanacs, quite a few were on the ground as well. Only one Maguanac, Quatre and two OZ members were still fighting. To Trowa it looked like there was quite the gang brawl that happened there and he missed it. He then saw Quatre got a hell of a good hit on the OZ guy he was fighting. Then moved over and gave a jump kick to the face of the other OZ member. This guy is good Trowa thought. "I told you, you shouldn't have fought me," Quatre said to the OZ member and the others. Quatre then went down to a knee on the ground. It appeared that he was in pain.

All of a sudden a siren could be heard going off. Everyone in the crowd started to flee. People were running everywhere. The guys on the ground slowly got up and limbed away as quickly as possible. Trowa just stood there as everyone was running around him. He looked over at Quatre who was still kneeling on the ground. Soon the entire crowd was gone except for Trowa and Quatre. Trowa turned and looked to his right there. He saw one of his teachers Professor G standing there with a speakerphone. Which is where Trowa imagined the siren came from. Professor G then turned and walked away not doing anything.

Trowa quickly got Quatre up off the ground and the two started to walk away with Quatre's arm over Trowa's head from the fight which was almost over because of the added factors the Maguanacs had. Trowa then stopped at his motorcycle.

"Hey Quatre I don't know if this is a good time or not but can I tie my bike to your car? OZ kind of slashed my tires." Trowa then let Quatre down.

"Yeah sure, in fact you can drive," The two of them then walked over to Quatre's car. Trowa was walking with his motorcycle. Once they got there Trowa got some rope and tied his bike to the roof of the car. It was a good thing that his bike was so crappy and small or else it would not have fit. By that time the fight had already ended and what appeared to have been a large brawl about 1 minute earlier was now empty both sides fleeing from the area the Maguanacs being the victors. The two of them then got in the car. Trowa sat in the drivers seat and Quatre went and sat in the back of his car. His car had only two doors but had the back bench which Quatre then laid down on still holding on his eye. "Hey thanks for the info about the fight, if it wasn't for you I might have been in a lot of trouble, and subsequence pain,"

Quatre then threw Trowa the keys. He put it in and turned the keys. "Don't thank me; I got tipped off from one of the few members of the White Fang in Earth. You may have heard of her; her name is Dorothy Catalonia," Trowa then started to drive out of the parking lot.

Quatre sat up for a second. "Dorothy Catalonia?! The girl who is actually part of the Romerfeller family?" Quatre then laid back down onto the back bench. "Well I will have to remember to thank her next time I get a chance; hey you wouldn't happen to have any ice would you? One of those OZ thugs got a good whack at my eye, I can feel it swelling already," Trowa just shrugged. He then made a right turn. "Aw man, it is really hurting right now," There was a little silence there but then Quatre started talking again. Trowa guessed it was the only thing he could do to drown out the pain. "So what do you think about OZ and all these attacks recently?"

Trowa thought for a minute or two and there was the slightest silence, but before Trowa could answer, his attention was focused on something else. "Hey, isn't that Duo?" Trowa asked as he saw what appeared to be a kid in black, but instead of his hairs being in braids it was out.

Quatre sat up for a second and squinted at Duo before confirming to himself that it must be in fact him. "Yeah I think it is, he usually walks home."

Trowa needed another look for himself to be sure but once he was he said "I think I have never seen him without the braids, I'll pull over and ask him why he has it like that." Trowa then started to turn the car towards Duo. Trowa slowed down partly and eventually got right next to Duo.

He rolled down the passengers window and was about to ask Duo why he had his hair out but instantly Duo jumped into the car through the window and sat on the sear next to Trowa. "Hey guys, thanks for the lift," was the first thing that came out of his lips. He sat back and stretched out before looking in the back seat and seeing Quatre. "Damn man, what the fuck happened to you, you look terrible? Wait, you know what, I can probably guess on my own."

Trowa smiled a little bit, Duo did find a way every so often to brighten up the mood. That's when something hit Trowa and he pulled over to the side of the road and stopped the car. "Okay, I just realized I have no fucking clue where I am going. Anybody got any suggestions?"

"How about you drive to your house and we can drop you and your bike there. Then I will drive Quatre to his place. I can just walk home from there, it can't be too far, plus I could always take a bus," Duo said, prompting stares from the other two.

"Man how do you know about my bike?" Trowa asked very confused at Duo. Trowa then started the car again and started to drive once more.

"What? I'm not stupid you know," Duo said leaning his chair back. "First off it is sort of on the roof. Also when I walked by it earlier today I couldn't help but notice the tires on it were slashed, and the immediate blood surrounding it on the pavement." Trowa decided he did not need to say anything at the moment so he just kept his mouth shut. After a little while Duo started to talk again. "Man this is great riding like this, we should do it more often, what do you say Quatre?" Duo asked looking over his seat at

Quatre was still lying down holding his hand up to his eye. "Yeah sure anytime it would be fun, though if this becomes a regular thing you're going to have to start pitching in for gas," he said with a little bit of a chuckle.

Trowa figured it would take quite a while for him to get enough money to replace both tires; he'd have to start doing some random jobs for his cousin and the White Fang to start to raise the money. "Hey yeah sure I am in," he said. He continued to drive it wasn't that far now until his house.

"Hey great now I won't be so late..ish," Duo said as he patted Trowa on the back. Duo then stuck his head out the window and started to look around. "Hey I almost forgot that L3 was just a few streets over from the entertainment district. Man I wish my part of town was as lively as this. I imagine you live around here Trowa?"

Trowa looked out his window to all the many neon signs that was already on and it wasn't even close to being dark out. There were a lot of strip joints, after hour's clubs, some bars, a few performance halls, and two major casinos. Since there was all of this there was a lot of crime around the area as well. Since that Trowa learned at a very young age how to defend himself and that sometimes violence was the answer if need be. Plus there was a lot of drug dealers and crack houses all around the area. That was one of the main reasons the White Fang was created, it was much like OZ that it wanted to protect its school both its reputation and the surrounding area with any means necessary. Then when OZ tried to stop them they got so very angry and wanted to repel them but soon they grew larger and larger until they were the major force behind all the L schools losing much of its original character and values. "Yeah I live in one of the major apartment buildings not to far from here,"

It was not long at all until they got to Trowa's apartment building. He got out of the car and Duo went and took the wheel. "So to get out of here I just turn left and then go down the main road until the highway right?" Trowa nodded. They then pulled away and Trowa went and turned to his apartment building.

When did things get so complicated?

AN: okay seriously, R&R, too few people have be reviewing and that is probably why we have been updating so slowly, so if you want us to continue you should really review.


End file.
